KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Cloud Day
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Cloud Day: 1. Skull/Fon: Kidnapping. 2. Hibari/Enma: Kidnapping, Bodyguard AU 3. Alaude/Daemon/Elena: Bodyguard/Hitman AU, Kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Cloud Day, entry 1. Pairing: Skull/Fon. Prompt: Kidnapping._

 **Warnings: I'm Weak To This Pairing I Swear.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

"I was kidnapped!" Skull wailed, "Kidnapped, I tell you!"

"Tea?"

"Yes, please!"

Skull eagerly accepted the cup from Fon, his earlier distress gone in a flash.

The two spent a few minutes sipping their tea together in comfortable silent.

"So, about those kidnappers," Fon started, serene smile still firmly in place, "Do you have any idea as to where they could be? Or at least where you last saw them?"

Skull blinked at him in a couple of times with a confused expression on his face, before it switched to a wicked grin, "Last I saw, they missed their landing and fell down a cliff."

"Oh?" Fon leaned forward in anticipation, his eyes, however, where glittering coals promising untold horrors to befall whoever dared to kidnap Skull.

Skull leaned forward as well until he was practically nose to nose to Fon, "You know I'm not known as the World's Best Stuntman for nothing, babe. They tried to chase me, I led them on a merry chase and a few aerial maneuvers," Skull whispered excitedly.

Fon chuckled lightly before he framed Skull's face with his hands and pulled him close to kiss him briefly, feeling and hearing Skull hum to the kiss.

"I think I can get used to this." Skull winked cheekily when the two parted; Fon merely smiled in response and pulled him in for another kiss.

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Cloud Day, entry 2. Pairing: Hibari/Enma. Prompt: Bodyguard AU, kidnapping._

 **Warnings: Bodyguard!Hibari, Sneaky Shimon Family.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Kyouya had one objective, and that was the red-headed little animal.

Ramming the end of one of his tonfas into the guts of a black-suited herbivore, he rushed to the little animal cowering behind the herbivore, grabbing him and bolting out of the hall, for all intents and purposes basically kidnapping the red-head in the process.

The rest of the Shimon seemed to be doing their work in wiping out the spies infiltrating the place, and so Kyouya made his way to the spot agreed on prior.

When he reached his destination, he put Enma down, but Enma didn't let go of him for long as he quickly latched onto Kyouya's side.

"Hibari-san, the clock," Enma whispered, and Kyouya inclined his head in response. The rest of the Shimon had five minutes before Kyouya grabbed Enma and disappeared.

The clock's hands ticked away until the five minutes passed, and Kyouya leapt into action again, taking Enma with him.

The route out of the Shimon's grounds was secure, and Kyouya was begrudgingly impressed; when he'd heard the Shimon's plan of faking a kidnapping to give themselves the chance to clean house with no repercussions while Kyouya acted as Enma's bodyguard, he thought they were being ambitious. But now… well, it seemed they were more competent than they first appeared.

"We can slow down now, Hibari-san," Enma whispered again, and Kyouya slowed to a leisurely walk, Enma migrating from where he was held against his side, to walk next to him, but still keeping Kyouya's hand in his own. "The hideout is just a little bit ahead."

"Lead the way, little animal."

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Cloud Day, entry 3. Pairing: Alaude/Deamon/Elena. Prompt: Hitman/Bodyguard AU, Kidnapping._

 **Warnings: Define Last Minute Writing, Someone Please Save Deamon From Himself.**

 **Disclaimr:** Don't own KHR.

.

Alaude slipped through the crowd with ease, eyes scanning the ballroom and checking every possible entry point before they landed on Elena, the person he'd been contracted to act as a bodyguard for; why, he had no idea, as he knew Elena didn't need someone to hover over her and protect her- she was perfectly capable of doing that herself.

Besides, Alaude never thought Elena's overprotective father would hire his daughter's lover as her bodyguard. Sure, he had more incentive to guard Elena than any other bodyguard who'd simply do it for the money, but that also meant that the very same overprotective father _trusted_ him with Elena's safety.

Alaude never thought he'd gain that measure of trust.

But he figured Elena's father had his reasons to worry; after all, it was Elena's first time venturing out into the world all by herself to continue her family's work.

Alaude's eyes narrowed when he saw the man Elena was clinging to.

The man had blue-green hair done in the weirdest style Alaude had ever seen (it resembled _pineapples_ , for god's sake), blue-ish eyes, and a fascinated expression as he gazed down at Elena, who was effortlessly holding the entirety of his attention.

Alaude's eyes narrowed; so this was the man, hm?

Alaude guessed he could wait and see what Elena planned to do next.

.

Deamon had no idea when his consciousness slipped away, and his memories of the last couple of hours were all a blur.

Wait.

Elena.

He could remember Elena, not that it was difficult to remember such stunning presence that swept him up with such ease.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Elena's voice crooned in his ear, and someone else scoffed.

Deamon opened his eyes, and needed a couple of moment for his sight to refocus to see Elena hovering over him.

"Lady Elena?" Deamon attempted to rise to a seated position, but a hand pressed against his chest to keep him down.

The hand was too big to be Elena's.

And then the other person came into view; blond hair, narrow blue eyes, and a blank expression.

Hello there, was this heaven? What did he do to wake up to such a beautiful sight? Plus, who was this mystery man and how did Deamon end up with him and Elena in- wherever they were.

Speaking of which, _where_ were they?

"It's best if you don't move." Elena chuckled, and the melodious sound caused him to relax, "It would hurt a lot if you do."

Hurt? What did he do with the two to make it hurt-

His brain scrambled together to piece together the memories of the night when he registered that he didn't feel any pain anywhere in his body but-

There was something cold pressing against his throat.

As if realizing what he was thinking, Elena's smile turned wicked, while the man's eyes glinted.

They were planning to kill him?

Well.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad way to go, if he died by the hands of such a beautiful pair.

.

End

Hitman!Elena on her first hit kidnaps her target, Daemon, and Alaude tags along for the ride…

The second scene was brought to you by: Murder Is Intimate AF.


End file.
